moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Firewind Declaration
The Firewind Declaration was the first declaration of the 238th Firelord to the Firewind Ring and Visiting Pandaren Representatives. ---- We of the Firewind Clan stand for advancement as the sword for ensuring unity within our own clan and the parties with interest of our fight. Every person of Huofeng Village and Pandaria should take up this weapon. But the Alliance often rejects struggle and stands for unprincipled peace, thus giving rise to a decadent, disturbing attitude and bringing about political degeneration in certain groups and individuals around us. The Horde instead often rejects peace and stands for unprincipled struggle, thus giving rise to harsh, disturbing attitude and bringing about the same results. Such attitudes the Firewind Clan of Huofeng Village wish to correct with the wisdom granted down to us by all Firelords before myself, Firelord Yulan, to further and bring such balance akin to a controlled fire. The fan which grows the flame but also the bucket of water to extinguish it. With one hand carrying the sword, and the other offerings of peace. To let matters be left alone for the sake of the status quo when a person has clearly gone astray, and refrain from a truly principled argument or even consider the use of war because they are an old acquaintance, a brother upon the battlefield, a close friend, a loved one, or even old subordinate. An ally can become enemy in an instant, as can an enemy become an ally with the change of the great winds of fortune. This is not our ways. To partake in misguided criticism in the shelter of our own instead of actively placing upfront one's suggestions to the many that need to listen. To say nothing to a person face-to-face yet speak of them behind their back, using the dagger instead of the sword. This is not what the Firelords before have taught us. To let the flame grow if it is not in our home; to say nothing while watching the fire grow, to be wise of the world and follow the flow and seek only to avoid scorn and difficulties. Such is the way of wildfires, not a Firewind. Not to obey orders but to give pride of oneself to lead us astray into a wayward path. To demand special treatment from the many but to reject the discipline expected of all of us. This is what creates disorder and lets the flame consume rather than be controlled. We could name more. But these four principles of death that often lead to what has only harmed our homes and shattered our world. They are all manifestations of what a Firewind stands against in their daily life, and what a Firelord guides their flock to avoid. We pandaren often look inwards rather than out, a flaw even some of our own most blessed Firelords have partaken in. Isolation is not the answer, but like a fire, the ideals of the Firewind must grow and expand and light the hearts of many. Through both the sword and the peace offering, balance must be struck to benefit Pandaria for all Pandarens. A Firelord serves not only for Huofeng Village and their own personal interests, but like any other citizen of our continent, for Pandaria’s well-being. The Firewind stand to spread our ideology not by uniting under the same physical banner, but by influence of the minds which carry other banners by whatever means necessary. All loyal, honest, active and upright pandaren must unite to oppose the destructive tendencies shown by certain people that have visited our continent, and set them on the right path. This is one of the tasks a Firelord wishes to sew. References Adapted from the Firewind Clan Recruitment Post. Category:Firewind Clan Category:Documents Category:Speeches Category:Great Firewind